Killian Jones
| episodenanzahl = 27 | darsteller = | sprecher = }} Captain Hook, auch bekannt als Killian Jones, ist ein Hauptcharakter aus Once Upon a Time. Hook basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Charakter aus J.M. Barries Peter Pan. Geschichte Vor dem Fluch Killian Jones war in seinen jungen Jahren der Gehilfe seines Bruders Liam Jones der vor her der Piraten-Käpitän der Jolly Roger war. Sie reisten zusammen nach Neverland um Traumschatten zu finden. Dort treffen sie auf Peter Pan der sich als Bewohner der Insel vorstellt. Killian und Liam suchen nach den Traumschatten um damit ihre Feinde zu vernichten. Killan macht sich jedoch sorgen da es um Gift geht. Doch Liam will ihm erklären das es harmlos ist bis er sich an einen Zweig der Traumschatten schneidet und ihm ummacht viel. Peter Pan zeigt ihm eine Quelle von Heilwasser wo Liam gerettet werden kann. Doch er erzählt von der Regel jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis. Auch er muss ihm bezahlen sonst kann er nicht mit Liam die Insel verlassen. Killian verspricht ihm den Preis zu bezahlen. Liam trinkt von Wasser und er wacht wieder auf. doch als sie wieder gehen wollen stirbt Liam weil Hook nicht seinen Preis bezahlt hat. Hook ist der neue Kapitän der Jolly Roger.(,, ") Liebe zu Milah Killian Jones trifft Milah in einer Taverne, wo er sie mit Geschichten seiner Abenteuer unterhält. Als ihr Mann Rumpelstilzchen hinzukommt, kommentiert Jones, dass er größer sei als er von Milah beschrieben. Am nächsten Tag sieht es so aus, als haben Jones und seine Crew Milah entführt. Rumpelstilzchen betritt sein Schiff und bittet ihn, Milah freizulassen. Jones sagt, er würde sie gehen lassen, wenn Rumpelstilzchen sich mit ihm duelliert und gegen ihn gewinnt. Rumpelstilzchen will nicht kämpfen und muss ohne seine Frau gehen. Jahre später wird Jones in der Nähe der Taverne in einer Gasse von einem Bettler angerempelt. Jones macht sich über ihn lustig und nennt ihn ein Krokodil. Der Bettler nimmt seine Kapuze ab und enthüllt, dass er Rumpelstilzchen, auch bekannt als der Dunkle, ist. Er fragt nach Milah und Jones täuscht zuerst vor, sie nicht zu kennen und behauptet dann, dass sie gestorben sei. Rumpelstilzchen fordert Jones zum Duell auf, gibt ihm aber Zeit, seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Später besiegt Rumpelstilzchen Jones im Duell und möchte ihm das Herz herausreißen, wird aber von Milah gestoppt. Sie bietet ihm eine magische Bohne an, wenn er sie und Jones am Leben lässt. Außerdem enthüllt sie, dass sie Jones liebt. Am nächsten Tag trifft Rumpelstilzchen Jones und Milah auf dem Schiff. Milah zeigt ihm die Bohne und wirft sie dann Jones zu. Als sie sagt, dass sie Rumpelstilzchen nie geliebt hat, reißt er ihr das Herz heraus und zerquetscht es. Sie stirbt in Jones' Armen. Rumpelstilzchen verlangt nach der Bohne, aber Jones weigert sich, sie ihm zu geben. Rumpelstilzchen schlägt ihm die Hand ab, in der er die Bohne vermutet. Jones hebt einen Haken vom Boden auf und rammt ihn Rumpelstilzchen in die Brust, was diesem jedoch nicht schadet da er unsterblich ist. Hook sagt das er schon einen weg finden wird um sich zu rächen. Rumpelstilzchen verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke und lässt den Haken zurück. Er bestattet Milah in den er sie ins Meer wirft. Hook lässt William Smee frei von den Fesseln und rekrutiert ihm in seine Crew. Er erzählt ihm von Land der ewigen Jugend wo keiner altern oder wachsen kann. er wirft die Zauberbohne ins Meer und ersetzt seine Hand durch den Hacken und er und seine ganze Crew reißen mit der Jolly Roger nach Neverland.(„ “) Rückkehr nach Neverland Hook und William Smee finden einen Jungen halb ertrunken im Mehr von Neverland. Sie retten ihm und Hook sagt ihm das er das Wasser raus husten soll wie er es tut.(,, ") Hook betrachtet ein Bild von Milah bis Mr.Smee kommt und den Zustand des Jungen erklärt: In Ordnung, aber er meint er könnte von Land ohne Magie kommen. Hook will ihm an die Verlorenen Jungs aus liefern um hier erst zu überleben. Hook geht zum Jungen und fragt ihm nach seinen Namen. Der Junge stellt sich vor als Baelfire. Hook gibt ihm ein Handtuch und will ihm auch in seiner Piratencrew rekrutieren. Hook endert seine Meinung, den er weiß das der Junge der Sohn von Milah und Rumpelstilzchen ist. Er möchte sein vertrauen gewinnen um die Schwäche von Rumpelstilzchen zu erfahren damit er sich rächen kann. Doch die Verlorenen Jungs kommen bereits auf das Schiff und wollen einen Jungen der angeblich hier ist haben. Hook behauptet das er keine Ahnung von einen Jungen hat und das hier keine Kinder sind. Unter der Leitung von Felix durch suchen sie die Jolly Roger, doch das bringt nichts da die Piraten ihm Versteckt haben. Felix warnt Kilian von den ab sichten das ER ihm an tun kann bevor sie gehen. Hook zeigt Bae wie das Ruder funktioniert. Rechs ist Steuerbord. Links ist Backbord. Bae erzählt ihm von seinen Vater der der Dunkle ist. und nur der Dolch des Dunklen kann ihm Töten. Jetzt weiß Hook wie er Rumpelstilzchen töten kann Hook redet später mit Smee der es für keine gute Idee hält Bae hier zu behalten wenn ER nach ihm sucht. Kurz danach kommt Bae und greift Hook an. Er hat ein Bild von Milah gefunden das ihm als beweis reicht das er seine Mutter getötet hat. Hook sagt ihm jedoch das Milah von Rumpelstilzchen getötet würde. Bae vertraut ihm nicht und möchte an der Küste gebracht werden. Hook sagt das er sich entern kann. Bae will dennoch nicht hier bleiben und zur Insel gebracht werden. Hook liefert ihm den Verlorenen Jungs aus. Danach geht er zurück zum Märchenland jetzt da er weis wie er Rumpelstilzchen töten kann.(,, ") Rückkehr zum Zauberwald Irgendwann später kehrt Hook in den Zauberwald zurück und bricht in den Palast der Bösen Königin ein, um von Belle zu erfahren, wie er Rumpelstilzchen töten kann. Als Sie ihm keine Antwort geben kann, möchte er sie töten, doch die Böse Königin hindert ihn daran, da sie Belle noch braucht. Sie informiert Hook darüber, dass sie einen Fluch heraufbeschwören will, der sie alle in ein Land ohne Magie bringen wird, wo Rumpelstilzchen leichter zu besiegen wäre. Im Gegenzug für diese Information beauftragt sie Hook mit Jeffersons Hut ins Wunderland zu reisen, um ihrer Mutter Cora das Herz herauszureißen. Dafür belegt sie Hooks Haken mit einem Zauber, der es ihm ermöglichen soll, das Herz einer Person zu nehmen. Captain Hook reist ins Wunderland und wird vor die Herzkönigin gebracht. Sie fragt ihn über den Herzbuben, warum er gekommen ist und er erklärt, dass er eine Frau namens Cora sucht. Sie enthüllt ihre Identität und Hook versucht mit seinem Haken, ihr Herz herauszureißen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass sie keines hat. Cora lacht und offenbart, dass sie als Herzkönigin ihr eigenes Herz nicht an einem Ort lassen würde, an den man leicht dran kommt. Sie stößt ihre Hand in seine Brust und packt sein Herz, womit sie ihn zwingt, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er erzählt, dass Regina ihn geschickt hat, um sie zu töten. Cora reißt sein Herz nicht heraus und sagt, dass er ihr dabei helfen soll, ins Märchenland zu gelangen, damit sie Reginas Herz herausreißen kann. Außerdem informiert sie ihn darüber, dass der Dunkle Fluch, den Regina entfesseln möchte, das Gedächtnis von jedem löscht, der nach Storybrooke geht, somit auch Hooks. Hook bringt die scheinbar tote Cora zu Regina. Regina gesteht vor dem Leichnam, dass sie ihre Mutter immer noch liebt und dass sie nicht riskieren kann, dass sie mit nach Storybrooke kommt, weil Liebe eine Schwäche ist. Regina legt eine Rose zu ihr und lässt sie dann allein. Hook betritt den Raum und fragt Cora, warum sie nicht Reginas Herz genommen hat. Cora erwidert, dass sich die Pläne geändert haben und dass sie sich vor Reginas Fluch schützen müssen. Als der Fluch sich Hook und Cora nähert, errichtet Cora ein magisches Schutzschild, dass ein Gebiet des Märchenlandes – darunter auch Auroras Palast und die Zufluchtsstätte – vor dem Fluch bewahrt. In diesem Gebiet wird 28 Jahre lang die Zeit still stehen bis der Fluch gebrochen wird. Sie sagt dass sie sobald sie erwacht ist zu ihrer Tochter gehen und ihr im Augenblick der größten Not helfen werde. („ “) Nach dem Fluch Im gegenwärtigen Märchenland zeigt Cora Captain Hook die Asche des Schranks. Er fragt, ob sie damit in die andere Welt reisen können und Cora antwortet, dass es ein Anfang sei. Hook antwortet, dass Cora damit ihre Tochter wiedersehen und er ein Krokodil häuten wird. („ “) Aurora entdeckt Hook unter einem Leichenhaufen. Er versucht, die vier Frauen hereinzulegen, indem er behauptet, er hätte Coras Angriff auf das Lager überlebt, indem er sich unter den Toten versteckt hätte. Emma glaubt ihm nicht, hält ein Messer an seine Kehle und sagt, dass sie die Wahrheit hören will, da sie erkennen könne, wenn jemand lügt. Sie bindet ihn an einen Baum und pfeift, um die Oger anzulocken. Hook enthüllt seine wahre Identität. Er sagt, dass er mit Cora zusammengearbeitet hat, sich aber Emma und ihrem Team anschließen möchte. Er erzählt Emma, dass er einen Weg nach Storybrooke kenne und sie möchte wissen, warum er dorthin möchte. Killian erzählt von magischen Kompass der den der den Weg nach Storybrooke leitet. Er erklärt, dass er Rumpelstilzchen stellen will, der seine Hand nahm. Emma schneidet ihn frei und er führt sie zu einer Bohnenstange, die in den Himmel führt. Hook erklärt, dass sich oben ein magischer Kompass befindet, sie aber erst an dem Riesen vorbei müssen. („ “) Hook erzählt, dass diese Bohnenstange von der Riese verzaubert ist um Eindringlinge ab zu wehren. Er enthüllt, dass er einen Gegenzauber von Cora hat, mit dem zwei von ihnen nach oben klettern können. Zusammen mit Emma klettert er nach oben. Während ihrer Klettertour fragt Hook Emma nach ihrer Vergangenheit. Er erkennt, dass sie ein Waisenkind ist, da er einige Zeit in Gesellschaft der Verlorenen Jungs verbracht hat und deshalb andere Waisen erkennen könne. Er fragt sie, ob sie schon einmal verliebt war und sie verneint. Die beiden kommen im Reich der Riesen an. Er erzählt ihr, dass ein Mann namens Jack eine Invasion ins Riesenreich anführte, bei der alle Riesen bis auf einen starben. Emma fragt ihn nach seiner Tätowierung des Namen Milah und erkennt, dass Rumpelstilzchen mehr als nur seine Hand genommen hat. Sie gibt zu, dass sie auch einmal verliebt gewesen ist. Hook benutzt einen Menschenknochen, um gegen ein großes Metallschild zu schlagen, damit der Riese aus seinem Versteck kommt. Der Riese stürmt heraus und sieht Hook. Dieser lockt ihn in Emmas Nähe und sie wirft ihm das Schlafpuder, das ihr Mulan gegeben hat, ins Gesicht, was ihn in einen Schlaf versetzt. Die beiden gehen in das Versteck des Riesen, das mit vielen Schätzen gefüllt ist. Hook lässt sich ablenken, aber Emma ist nur an dem Kompass interessiert. Die beiden finden das Skelett von Jack, dem Riesentöter, und dessen Schwert. Als Emma etwas entdeckt, das der Kompass sein könnte, wacht der Riese auf und stürmt zornig in das Versteck. Dabei fallen Steine von der Decke, unter denen Hook begraben wird. Nachdem Emma den Riesen besiegt, aber am Leben gelassen hat, und er sie dafür gehen lässt, befreit Emma Hook unter den Felsbrocken und zeigt ihm den Kompass. Er streckt seine Hand danach aus, aber Emma packt ihn wieder ein. Sie kettet Hook fest, da sie ihm nicht vertraut, und einen Vorsprung braucht. Er ruft ihr hinterher, dass sie ihn freilassen soll. („ “) Später klettert Hook allein die Bohnenstange hinunter und wird auf dem Boden von Cora konfrontiert. Sie erwähnt, dass er den Gegenzauber von ihr gestohlen hat und er behauptet, dass er geplant hätte, ihr den Kompass zu bringen. Sie sieht es dennoch als Verrat an, will ihn aber nicht töten, sondern zurücklassen, so dass er sich nicht an Rumpelstilzchen rächen kann. Er will sie angreifen, aber sie verschwindet in einer Wolke. Später weckt Hook Aurora in ihrer Gefängniszelle und befreit sie. Sie fragt, warum er sie gehen lässt und er entgegnet, dass er gegen Cora arbeitet. Er sagt Aurora, sie solle Emma eine Nachricht von ihm überbringen und ihr sagen, dass sein Deal noch stehe und er ihr immer noch helfen wolle. Nachdem Aurora geflohen ist, kommt Cora in die Zelle und findet Hook vor. Sie fesselt ihn an die Wand und kündigt an, dass sie ihn nun töten müsse. Er entgegnet, dass sie ihm lieber danken solle, da er ihr ein Geschenk gebracht habe. Kurz darauf belauscht Cora Aurora und ihre Gefährten durch Auroras Herz und kontrolliert ihre Worte. Cora ist beeindruckt, dass Hook ein Herz genommen hat. Er fragt sie, ob sie nun zusammen nach Storybrooke gehen können und sie erklärt sich einverstanden. („ “) Mit Auroras Herz zwingt Cora Aurora, sich selbst, Mulan, Emma und Mary Margaret in Rumpelstilzchens alter Gefängniszelle einzusperren. Als die anderen Aurora konfrontieren, enthüllt Cora, dass sie Auroras Herz besitzt und sie damit kontrollieren kann und Hook enthüllt, dass er derjenige ist, der es gestohlen hat. Er stellt Emma zur Rede, weil sie ihn im Reich des Riesen zurückgelassen hat und geht dann mit Cora. Die beiden gehen zum Nostos-See, um mit der Asche des Schranks ein Portal herzustellen. Hook wirft dafür die Asche ins Wasser, aber als er und Cora sich auf die Reise vorbereiten, taucht Mary Margaret mit Emma und Mulan auf und schießt ihnen mit einem Pfeil den Kompass aus den Händen. Er und Emma kämpfen um den Kompass, während Mulan mit Cora kämpft und Mary Margaret Pfeile schießt. Cora verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke, wobei der Beutel mit Auroras Herz beinahe in das Portal fällt. Hook gelingt es, den Beutel gerade noch rechtzeitig zu fangen und wirft ihn Mulan zu, damit diese Aurora das Herz zurückgeben kann. Mulan bringt es zu Aurora zurück, während die anderen weiter kämpfen. Emma gelingt es, den Kompass wieder an sich zu nehmen und Hook k.o. zu schlagen. Nachdem sich das Portal hinter Emma und Mary Margaret geschlossen hat, ist Cora enttäuscht darüber, dass ihr Plan misslungen ist, doch Hook zeigt ihr, dass er eine verbrauchte Zauberbohne hat und erinnert sie daran, dass das Wasser des Sees die Bohne wiederherstellen kann. Er wirft die Bohne in den See und erschafft damit ein Portal nach Storybrooke. Während Emma und Mary Margaret mit ihren Freunden zu Granny's Diner gehen, um ihre Rückkehr zu feiern, taucht Hooks Schiff mit Hook und Cora im Hafen von Storybrooke auf. („ “) Reise nach Storybrooke Hook und Cora segeln am Hafen von Storybrooke. dort wollte Hook sich gerade von Cora verabschieden um Rumpelstilzchen zu töten. Cora hält ihm auf. Dabei zeigt sie ihm das Magie im Storybrooke zurück ist das es für Hook schwieriger macht sich zu rächen. Ein Fischer kommt der die Jolly Roger bemerkt. Cora macht es Unsichtbar und verwandelt ihm in ein Fisch. Hook wirft ihm ins Meer. und geht mit Cora eine Runde in der Stadt. Sie sehen dabei Regina die mit Emma streitet. Später kommt Cora zu Hook und zeigt ihm im Schiff den gefesselten Dr. Hopper der die Geheimnissse der Stadt gent und ihm helfen kann Rumpelstilzchen zu töten.(,, ") Hook foltert Archie um aus ihm die Schwäche von Rumpelstilzchen(Mr. Gold) heraus zu grigen. Archie erzählt von Belle die Geliebte von Gold. Hook erscheint in der Bücherei und wartet auf Belle. Dabei liest er einen der Bücher über Schiffs-Knoten. Dann kommt Belle die ihm als der Mann der bei ihr im Palast der Königin ein getrunken ist. Hook jagt Belle die sich im Fahrstuhl versteckt. Bis Gold kommt verzieht er sich. Später gibt William Smee den Schal von Bae der Gold braucht um zu seinen Sohn zukommen. Hook überrascht Belle wie sie versucht den Schal zu zurück zu stehlen. Hook nimmt ihre Pistole und richtet auf sie damit. Hook erzählt die wahre Geschichte das Milah freiwillig Rumpelstilzchen verlassen hat und Rumpel sie getötet hat. Belle stoßt Hook in einer Lücke und geht mit den Schal. Hook schneidet ihr den Weg ab und wollte sie angreifen. Doch dann kommt Mr. Gold. der ihm mit seiner Grüppe schlägt bis Belle es unterbindet um ihm vor der Finsternis zu bewahren. Hook schießt Belle ab damit sie über die Stadtgrenze fehlt. Dann kommt ein Auto der Hook an fährt.(„ “) Gold wollte Hook so richtet erwürgen. bis Emma, Mary und David ihm davon abhalten. sie bringen ihm zum Krankenhaus. Im Krankenhaus muss Dr. Whale Hooks Wunden versorgen. Seine Rippen sind gebrochen und er hat einige Prellungen. Als Emma Swan in sein Krankenzimmer kommt, um herauszufinden, ob Cora sich auch in Storybrooke aufhält, fällt ihm erstmals auf, dass er schon wieder angekettet worden ist und sein Hacken ist weg. Emma fragt, ob das ihr Hobby sei. Doch anstatt Emmas Fragen zu Cora ernst zu beantworten flirtet er wieder nur mit ihr. („ “) Killian muss David, Mary und Leroy auf der unsichtbaren Jolly Roger führen mit den er hier her gereist. Leroy fragt ob er damit wieder zurück reisen kann. Hook sagt jedoch um durch Welten zu reisen braucht es ein Portal. Hook zeigt unter eine Lagen einen Käfig wo ein bewusstloser Mann liegt. Es handelt sich hier um Anton, einen Riesen den Cora mit einen Reisezauber belegt hat um ihm mit zu nehmen. Hook gibt ihm den Schlüssel zum Käfig damit sie ihm befragen warum Cora ihm mit gebracht hat. Anton würde wütend und greift David den er als James hält. Mary vertreibt ihm. Hook lägt auf der Straße eine Herzdame damit Cora kommt. Stad dessen kommt Regina die sich wieder mit Cora versöhnt hat. Hook erzählt von Riesen den Cora mit gebracht hat. Der hatte große Mordsucht nach den Prinzen. Regina findet den Riesen und lässt ihm für ne kurze zeit groß werden damit er David töten kann./(,, ") Hook kommt zu Reginas Haus und hört das Gesprech von Regina und Cora an. Mr. Gold ist mit Emma und Henry die Stadt verlassen. Cora hat einen Plan wie sie Gold kontrollieren wenn er wieder da ist: Sie stell seinen Dolch. Hook, Regina und Cora suchen in der Bücherei. Zwischen zwei Bücher finden sie eine Verschlüsselte Karte. Hook kann sie als Pirat lesen und markierte die Stelle von der Dolch sein sollte. Cora nahm die Karte und schlug Hook magisch nieder da der Dolch zu mächtig ist um ihm an Hook zu vergeuden.(,, ") Killian geht zur Polizeistation und schlägt David mit einen Brechstange k.o.. Danach stellt er seine Schlüssel und öffnet eine Schublade an seinen Schreibtisch. Da drin ist sein Haken. Hook reist mit der noch unsichtbaren Jolly Roger nach New York City. Er ging in ein Gebäude, schubst Emma aus den Weg und ersticht Gold für den Mort an Milah. Sein Haken war mit Gift betränkt, als stirbt das Krokodil ganz bestimmt. Emma schlägt ihm dann nieder und bringt Mr. Gold inNeals Apartment. Hook wird in ein Lagerraum ein gespert.(,, ") Hook würde von Tamara in den Lagerraum gefunden und in einen Lieferwagen gefesselt und gegnepelt zu Stadtgrenze von Storybrooke gebracht. Tamara zeigt Greg Mendell den Piraten Captain Hook.(,, ") Killian wird zum Uhrenturm von Storybrooke gebracht. Greg und Tamara wollen ihm einen Auftrag gäben. Hook führt keine Aufträge mehr aus da Rumpelstilzchen Tot und seine Lebensaufgabe erfüllt ist. Doch die beiden zeigen ihm durch ein Fernglas das Gold noch am Leben ist. Greg und Tamara kennen sich aus mit Töten von magischen Wesen. Sie helfen ihm das Krokodil zu töten wenn er ihm dabei hilft Gregs Rumpelstilzchens Dolch durchbohrt. Auftritte en:Hook es:Capitán Garfio fr:Killian Jones it:Uncino Hook, Captain Hook, Captain Kategorie:Person Neverland Kategorie:Person Storybrooke